


M.T. 2:30-3:30

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the corporate world, stress has always existed. A team has been put together dedicated to help relieve that tension one way or another and their newest recruit has been requested by the CEO of Yamazaki Enterprises. </p><p>Office/Work place AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.T. 2:30-3:30

When you work for a company that has the potential to hit its first one-billion-dollar mark, things can get a little stressful. No matter where you are on the corporate ladder, the workload can feel mountainous and downright impossible at times. Anxiety brought on by deadlines, angry phone calls, and tense meetings can bring down the most experienced senior executive or the newest hire on the bottom rung. For years, companies have tried to find ways to alleviate the tension laying mental waste to innumerable employees. Paid time off, hour lunches, multiple breaks, in-office perks, all were put into play but still breakdowns, panic attacks and sudden departures occurred. Drastic measure was needed and research came up with some interesting results.

This led to the developments of the Relief and Support departments of many corporations worldwide. A group of very special individuals hired as human sources of stress relief for the pencil pushers, copy and coffee hounds and important suits. These new additions do anything from distracting conversation to massages to well…more explicit ways of helping the rest of the staff push through their days.

Of course not everyone was onboard with such a team being added to their ranks but Yamazaki Enterprises wasn’t a shy company to begin with. Was no surprise to anyone that the young, ambitious CEO signed up in hopes to make that billion-dollar milestone a reality for himself and everyone working with him

New faces popped up all over the halls in headquarters, visiting cubes and offices for this, that and the other, always smiling, friendly and helpful. Metrics at the end of that quarter proved just how effective their stress relievers were. This news brought an amused smirk to CEO Sousuke Yamazaki’s face.

As the year continued, the company head took very personal interest in the little rays of sunshine assisting his other employees. A few times he found himself tense and in need of company that didn’t give him the urge to punch a hole in the wall. So dial tones buzzed and arrangements were made. And his cool and collected self would return after a welcome visit from a smiling face, fun curves and shapely pair of legs. Sometimes it was a brunette, other days brought him blondes. Once it was a redhead who was as fiery as her hair. After a while though, a pattern became obvious; all of those sent to help the boss were women. Eventually Sousuke’s tastes started to tune into his more masculine preferences and he started to hunger for a strong jaw and broad shoulders. Among other things.

It was one of those days where he wasn’t in his office much. Morning meeting with a partner company, lunch meeting with a bit potential customer, conference calls with his small platoon of managers surrounding him, definitely a schedule that demanded far more patience and social tact than Sousuke had in him. As his mind wandered, and his assistant prattled on about some other obligation he had that day, the CEO noticed an unfamiliar yet incredibly pleasant face. Light brown hair that kept a balance between messy and attractively tousled, brilliant green eyes that glistened in the sun peeking in the floor-to-ceiling windows nearby. His smile was genuine and his features were harmonious in a way that made it difficult for Sousuke to pay attention to the woman clucking away at his side. Didn’t help that the mystery man was about as tall as he was with a button down shirt that did little to keep his muscular build underneath a secret. Dark eyebrows lifted in interest over teal eyes.

“Tora, who is that over there?” Sousuke interrupted his assistant mid-sentence, his pace slowing to an easy stop just behind her. Soft brown eyes trailed in the direction of the young guy her boss was speaking of. When they turned back, annoyance was flickering in the irises.

“Tall, tan and happy? I believe he’s just one of the newest hires. Now back to the important deal I was talking about before _someone_ cut me off…” Sousuke couldn’t help but smirk at the small woman’s brashness and bravery. She was no-nonsense when it came to her job, even when it was Sou trying to steer them off course. A trait he could deal with given her go-getter attitude and ruthless business mind that helped him and the family company grow since he hired her. Tora had certainly earned her name; she was a tigress through-and-through whose roar and bite were both ferocious.

Too bad Sousuke wasn’t as submissive to her as most others were.

“Tora,” he began somewhat playfully. “Couldn’t help but notice you didn’t tell me a department.”

“It’s sort of impossible to know everyone in the company, Mr. Yamazaki.”

“Sure, for most people. But I thought you liked to know all the new blood and where its being pumped to.” Silence. “At least that’s what I remember from our last employment meeting. I recall you introducing me to the entire new group joining sales.”

“Yes well that was a relatively large incoming wave. I thought it would be prudent for you to meet them. Give them a chance to talk to the man running the company and start that fire under them to do their best,” Tora defended lightly, her eyes roaming the day’s schedule.

“So you just slack off when it comes to solo hires then?”

Annoyance boiled into smoky anger in the tigress. It was controlled but still clear in her short tone. “Absolutely not. Makoto’s not a solo hire anywa-oh dammit,” she groaned, shoulders slumping on one side. Tora glared at her boss’s grin. “You know how much I hate when you use my perfectionism against me.”

“Yes I know, but if you keep trying to lie to me in favor of the itinerary, I’ll keep turning your pride against you.” He watched with a mild sense of satisfaction as his tough right hand woman’s cheeks flushed red. Was a shame she was so work-oriented and against mixing business and pleasure. She would make a hell of a girlfriend. Sou had to settle for pushing her buttons. “Now let’s try again; who exactly is this Makoto?”

Cinnamon eyes closed and pink glossed lips sighed. “His full name is Makoto Tachibana. He’s our newest recruit on the Release team.” Just the title Sousuke was hoping to hear. His mystery man was a member of the most controversial department he had. Which made his plan to contact them later all that more convenient.

“Clear my 2:30 to 3:30 slot.”

“An hour? Really?” Tora’s perfectly shaped eyebrow was arched in an expression that lacked amusement.

“Yes an hour. I’ve had a tough day and if you want me to give a shit about my 4:00 meeting with the board, you’ll give me every second.”

A huff signaled that the lady of the two knew she was beaten. “Of course, Mr. Yamazaki.”

As the least experienced of the Release crew, Makoto was incredibly surprised to hear that he had been requested by the head of the company. Even more shocked to learn he had been sought out by name; a reaction shared by his supervisor. Though he had just barely begun training, there was no way anyone was going to deny the CEO what he wanted and the brunette was sent out with directions to the Yamazaki office.

The double doors were sleek and new-looking, the smell of real wood wafted from them. The nervous new hire approached the secretary’s desk, its make matching the office entryway. He greeted the woman typing away with a smile and cheery disposition, his way of speaking to anyone whether it be within or out of the workplace. Hazel eyes glimmered at him as the woman beamed at him from her seat. “Good afternoon, Makoto. Give me one moment to let Mr. Yamazaki know you’re here.”

“No problem! Thank you very much,” he appreciated. As the prim and proper secretary picked up the phone to check in with their boss, Makoto had to make conscious effort to not look as nervous as he felt. Unfortunately, being the type of person he was, that was nearly impossible. His forehead was slightly wrinkled and his lower lip was sucked in, a usual victim of his anxious habits. If he wasn’t careful it would be swollen from his subconscious bites. Fingers rubbed together or played with the silver band on his middle finger, spinning it in place until the secretary gave him the all clear to enter the CEO’s office.

Pushing the French doors open was much easier than he anticipated. As he made his way into the private space, Makoto’s eyes wandered over one wall filled with modern art pieces, the other covered in books from floor to ceiling tucked neatly onto shelves. One corner back by the windows behind the dark granite desk was full of stacked filing cabinets and a few boxes of paperwork that were thrown aside, forgotten in the rush of the business. The last place he looked was at the man sitting in the executive’s seat.

“Hello, Mr. Yamazaki! Y-You called for me?” he stammered only slightly. There was some pride to be had in that but Mako was far too nervous to allow it to blossom.

“Yes I did. Come in, Tachibana,” the CEO invited, coaxing his visitor from the doors, allowing them to close with a surprisingly gentle click behind him as he approached the desk. Teal eyes watched carefully as the newcomer stepped closer and he offered a soft smile, “Please don’t be nervous around me. I’m aware that you’re pretty new here and I’m sure to be called upon an executive is a shock to say the least.”

A light chuckle shook Makoto, “You can definitely say that. Even my manager seemed surprised at your asking for me by name.”

Sousuke exhaled sharply through his nose. “Yes it’s not something I do when I contact your department’s alias for assistance. However, I noticed you earlier today and just…felt like I needed to have you in my office.”

The admittance was more forward than Makoto expected and it made him turn a light shade of red. “You saw me and…needed me?”

A shallow nod tipped Yamazaki’s chin downward towards the small pile of paperwork he had elected to ignore in favor of his anticipated visit. “Sorry if I’m blunt about this however considering my schedule and position in this company, I’m used to getting to the point rather quickly.”

“N-No it’s alright. I understand, Yamazaki-san,” Makoto reassured. Truly he did get it, but it didn’t make it any less jarring to hear such a wild truth from the head of a rapidly-growing company. “I’m sure you must be really stressed and I’m here to help you however you need.”

Sousuke’s lips peeled back into a wolfish grin, “Good answer.”

For the first fifteen or so minutes, the assignment was run-of-the-mill for Makoto despite his charge. Friendly conversation, neck and shoulder massage, nothing that he really hadn’t seen yet with the women who he had been sent to assist since his hiring. But he quickly learned that his job would sometimes entail more vigorous attention. Not to mention that the CEO of Yamazaki Enterprises was a smooth operator and loved to be hands on.

Light touches to his face, neck and hair started it all off, all seemingly innocent enough and actually quite welcome to the newcomer. It was nice to have some of the affection he showed returned. It wasn’t long before lips were pressed to his jawline and ear, making Makoto recall that this kind of behavior could also be expected in his line of work. Which was fine, but he didn’t anticipate his first being Sousuke Yamazaki himself. Perhaps a burnt out cubicle dweller, a woman whose deadlines were just enough to make her want a solid distraction and reset of the mind and body. Not the CEO.

Those same lips soon caught his own in a needy kiss, one that showcased just how badly Sousuke was in need of his time and attention. A demanding tongue prodded at Makoto’s lips in a way that he couldn’t refuse; he granted access and embraced the silent caller with his own. Fingers that weren’t his own worked at the buttons of his ironed dress shirt until it was completely undone. The hem of his tank top undershirt lifted, cool air from the office air conditioning shocking his stomach and chest. Sousuke backed away from their steamy kiss to relocate his mouth’s attention to Makoto’s newly exposed skin. A hiss sucked in between his teeth as the executive’s tongue toyed with one of his nipples, the small bud stiffening in tandem with his arousal.

Attention and care was given to the Release member’s entire torso, whether it was from his boss’s mouth or hands. Even his eyes. Those hungry looks pierced Makoto down to his core as he was laid back on the covered granite desk and his client’s hands worked at the belt keeping his dark grey slacks tight to his hips. But as he was freed bit by bit and the strain on him was relieved, he realized that he was somewhat failing at his job. It wasn’t supposed to be him that was leaning back and enjoying himself, Yamazaki-san should be the one being taken care of. That fact didn’t sit well with him.

Before Sousuke could loosen Tachibana’s pants enough to pull them down and reveal what was pressing against the fabric in all its glory, he was stopped by a hand comparable to his own gripping his wrist. For a moment he was annoyed at being interrupted in his plan, but the heavy look in the gentler man’s eyes forced his forgiveness. The nerves were gone, replaced by a desire to participate. Originally the executive had planned on simply having his way with the staff member, taking what he wanted. And honestly he expected him to just go along with it, not wanting to argue out of either fear or sense of duty. Though he was caught off-guard and normally hated changes of plans, well who was he to say no to an employee who wished to go above and beyond the call of duty for his CEO?

Soon Sousuke discovered that Makoto’s mouth was one that far exceeded any of those female employees who had pleasured him before. Perhaps it was because it was a man, and the only one who could truly and fully understand what it took to completely please one was another. Or maybe he was better experienced in the act than Sousuke thought. Whatever the reason, Yamazaki was in his own little heaven with a deliciously warm and slick mouth wrapped around him. Fingers combed through those brown messy locks and pushed them away from Makoto’s face, letting him watch closely as he was treated with the upmost care and precision that he didn’t come across nearly often enough. The tongue lapping at him seemed to know just where to target to pull an honest groan out of him; a feat that wasn’t accomplished by many of the others before him. (Admittedly the redhead got lucky a few times.) A quick swipe under the sensitive head that was countered by a few teasing licks to the tip made Sousuke’s head tip back and a breath sucked in through clenched teeth. Grabbing a fistful of hair, the raven-headed of the two started to roll his hips forward, assisting in the delicious process. At first Makoto seemed to be averse to the additional movement. It was a pressure that not everyone could handle, after all. But it didn’t take him long to adjust and work Sousuke’s movements into his own. God did Sousuke love an employee who could learn quickly on the job.

Sou could feel his climax coming. The idea of finishing with the sexy man’s mouth on him was hellishly tempting, but a glance at the time told him to hold off. That there was time for even more. A pull back on Makoto’s hair forced him to release the CEO with a light pop from his oral grasp. Concern spread on his face but it was in a way that telegraphed that he was afraid that his charge wasn’t enjoying his attempts anymore. That was far from the truth. In fact, the stop was only put in place so he could be moved back to the desk from his recent place crouched in front of the office chair and spread out properly. A few minutes were needed to give Sousuke a proper reset and he used the time to finish what he had previously started. Pulling down the light fabric of Makoto’s slacks and boxer briefs revealed just how strained he was. Hard and sensitive with desire, the brunette choked back a moan as the hands and mouth of upper management rewarded him for all his work and effort up to that point. Each and every lick, light nip, suck and movement of his hand and head was deliberate and with purpose. That purpose being to make Makoto squirm and gasp. Intense blue green eyes were fixed on him, watching him react to the pleasure delivered to him so perfectly. The concentration focused on him made Makoto’s face flush but he wouldn’t dare stop or look away. It was just…too good.

Given his job description, Makoto had been made aware from day one what might be expected from him during any assignment. There would be days where he would be asked to simply carry on conversation about anything aside from work or be a good and caring listener as someone vented about their impossible tasks. Someone could very well ask that he put his hands to good use for a massage or that he just hold the person who was feeling the strain of their day. And yes, he was forewarned that there would be times that sexual acts were requested. He still took the job knowing full well that could happen.

Yet being laid out on the young, attractive CEO’s desk being prepped for a what promised to be an amazing fuck was the last thing he envisioned when he woke up that morning. Still he was there, spread out on the sturdy granite desk that was partially protected by a leather mat, pants and belt dangling from one ankle, shoes who knew where, with two greedy fingers pressed inside him, getting him ready to be taken by Sousuke. The usually reserved and easy-going Makoto was on high alert, his mind reeling and body acclimating to the pressure being applied to him. It wasn’t as if this wasn’t something he hadn’t tried on his own but he was normally alone in his apartment, using his own fingers or his one toy that he had been convinced to purchase by a nosey friend. This time he was anything but alone. This time he was on the receiving end of another, a man he knew would take what he wanted and deliver an orgasm that he’d never felt before. Right there in his fancy, high-end office on his work desk.

Satisfied that the shallow bucking from Makoto’s hips meant that he was ready, Yamazaki prepared himself for the next step. A few pumps with a lube-slickened hand along his length and he was ready and raring to go. Carefully he lined up the tip of his arousal with his entry point and slowly pushed his hips forward. As he ventured deeper, a low groan vibrated in his throat, mixing in the air with the choked gasps from his partner. It was a tight fit but there was no real protest from Tachibana. Only blind grasps at the edges of the slab of granite he laid on and random clenching of muscle.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for the brunette to adjust to his intrusion; before long he was moving at a steady, pleasurable pace. Each push of Sousuke’s hips drew a sound from Makoto. Whether it be a moan, a sigh, whatever it was, he couldn’t get enough of them. They were real, genuine notes of slow-building ecstasy. Not that fake porn star shit that annoyed him. No this was all Tachibana reacting purely to every stroke and move and it gnawed at Sousuke’s mind. To him, they were all ways of begging for more and he was glad to deliver.

An increase in speed and force in the thrusts made Makoto’s body arch and his lips part. One of his hands found Sousuke’s that had taken hold of his hip and squeezed as he started to fall further into his role. Without conscious permission, he started to roll against Sousuke, sapping even more pleasure for himself and the exec out of the lecherous office act. His hearing tuned into everything. The thumping sound of their bodies colliding over and over, ragged breaths from Sousuke’s tempting lips, a light creaking from the structure underneath him, it all surrounded Makoto and immersed him even more into the moment, bringing him that much closer to a powerful end.

The CEO could feel the pressure building within him and he knew his long-awaited end was nearing. But pride and courtesy would not allow him to let it arrive without making the man splayed out before him quiver and cry out with his own. He threw everything he had (and everything the desk could handle) at the last minute or so that was left in his proverbial tank. There was a shake in Makoto’s thigh; he could tell he was hitting all the right spots. Breaths spiked for both of them, each moaning more severely by the second until their climaxes hit nearly simultaneously; Makoto’s struck hard, his whole body tensing in a way that threw Sousuke over the edge. They were anything but quiet, more sound hailing from Sousuke’s lips than his other exploits, but those office double doors didn’t allow a peep to escape the room.

It took about a full minute before Makoto could catch his breath or look up from his position on the desk. When he did manage to open one of his green eyes, he noticed Sousuke’s hands and that they were on the messy side. Realization of why served as a great motivator to get him to move again. “Oh jeez I didn’t even think about-I’m so sorry! Hold on let me-nng!” Makoto reached for a tissue but flinched when it pulled him away from Sousuke, separating them a bit.

“Hold on, hold on,” Sousuke breathed before slowly releasing himself from inside Makoto. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling for either of them but necessary if either wished to carry on their days and for Sousuke to stay on schedule.

With his newfound ability to move slightly better than before, Tachibana retrieved a few tissues and gingerly made his way into a sitting position so he could help clean his mess from Sousuke’s hands. “Sorry I didn’t even think about that. Should’ve covered myself or something before…well, before,” he apologized, a red hue staining his cheeks and ears.

Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle, “It’s fine. Was worth it.” A wink made Makoto’s heart skip a beat and his teeth pin his bottom lip to keep him from smiling like an idiot. It didn’t work very well. “Appreciate the help though.”

As they finished cleaning up and dressing, Makoto couldn’t help but keep glancing at the company head. Handsome, strong, probably about his age and someone who knew what he wanted and how to get it. It was intimidating yet…intoxicating. He felt himself drawn to him and in the back of his mind, he quietly hoped that he would be summoned to that office again.

Meanwhile Sousuke was way ahead of him.

3:30 was fast approaching and Makoto began his goodbyes. “I hope I was able to help you, Yamazaki-san!”

Two dark eyebrows rose. Was amazing how quickly he recovered from being both fucked and embarrassed. A smile graced Sousuke’s face, “Absolutely. You were more than I could’ve asked for.”

“Great! Well I don’t want to keep you from your work and I should probably get back and report to my manager. If you need anything else, let us know!” With a beaming grin and a gentle wave, Makoto let himself out, leaving the CEO alone once again, this time noticing just how big and empty his office space was.

Steady fingers dialed and the familiar voice of his assistant rang out from the phone speaker. “Yes, Mr. Yamazaki? Oh look at that, you actually have some extra time. Hope you use it to go over that paperwo- “

“Tora, do me a favor.”

“Oh jeez, what is it?”

A foxlike grin slowly crept across Sousuke’s lips. “Keep my 2:30-3:30 time blocked every Tuesday and Thursday from now on. And make sure they only send me Makoto.”

 


End file.
